Shhht! It's a secret darling
by siesna
Summary: [SLASH! Frerard!] Este es mi primer fic slash d MCR espero q les guste, hay q apoyar esta hermoasa parejita! :3 ¿Que pasa cuando tienes que esconder tu relacion y tus amigos no hacen mas que ponertelo más complicado? Entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**Shhht! It's a secret darling**_

Chapter 1:

El maldito aparato que marca la hora y suena cada mañana rompiendo mis bellos sueños llamado despertador hacia unos 10 minutos que no dejaba de sonar con un molesto y sonoro pitido que taladraba sin piedad alguna mis bellos oidos. Asi que finalmente me decidí a mover la mano para apagar ese molesto pitido el cual havia conseguido su proposito. Despertarme. Una vez apagado el maldito aparato me levante de la cama, me duché rapidamente y me vestí para desayunar.

Como era de suponer y como cada mañana Mikey estaba haciendo el desayuno saludé a Mikey y cogí el diario de encima la mesa y empecé a leerlo.

Después de desayunar fuí a coger mis cosas para salir junto con Mikey, la discografica nos había llamado esta mañana diciendo que teniamos que ir a las 10h. para una reunión sobre la gira que se aproximaba. La gira era dentro de 1 mes exactamente.

Así que cogimos el coche y nos pusimos en marcha.

Llegamos los primeros.

* * *

Me levanté a las 9:30 de la mañana gracias a la llamada de Brian. Al mirar la hora me di cuenta de que tenía media hora para duchar-me, vestir-me, desayunar e ir a la discografica. Me quedé quieto un momento pensando y al darme cuenta de que me faltaba tiempo y de que haría tarde hiciese lo que hiciese me fuí a duchar lo más rápido que pude. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, desayuné y ahún con la tostada en la boca pedí un taxi y me dirigí a la discografica encontrandome ya allí a los demás. _"Por lo que veo vuelvo a ser el último. Siempre me pasa igual." _pensó.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato de estar sentados en la mesa aburridos ya de esperar apareció por la puerta Brian.

- Bien chicos, me alegro de verlos aqui nuevamente -

- Hola Brian - dijeron todos al unisono.

- Bien, cuentanos ya lo que tengas que decirnos - soltó Bob ya molesto de estar ahi perdiendo el tiempo. Siempre que tenian una gira, tenian una de estas estúpidas reuniones sobre como la harían, que tocarían, que ciudades harían.. todo lo escogía la discografica asi que¿que demonios pintaban ellos allí? Nada.

- Tranquilizate Bob. Bueno pues es lo de siempre un poco. Esta vez viajaran por Europa haciendo más o menos los mismos conciertos en cada país. ¿De acuerdo? - Brian siguió hablando de los detalles de la gira como en cada reunión de esas.

Cuando finalizó la reunión Brian les informó de que el dia de la gira los quería ver puntuales en el aeropuerto a las 6:00 am.

Luego de asentir todos fueron saliendo de la discografica.

- ¿Y bién¿Que hacemos ahora? - preguntó Mikey

- Es la hora de comer¿Porque no vamos a comer algo todos juntos en algún restaurante? - propuso Frank, realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre. Con las prisas no había desayunado más que una tostada.

- Sí, me parece bién¿que decís vosotros¿Ray, Bob? - Dijo Gerard mirando a los dos chicos restantes que solo asintieron con la cabeza.

- Pues en marcha, conozco un delicioso restaurante que hacen unas pizzas enormes pero deliciosas con su delicioso queso fundido por encima... - Empezó explicando Frank a Gerard que iban delante de todo.

- Si Frankie, se ve que te estas muriendo de hambre... jajaja - rió el otro mientras Frank se sonrojaba y se maldecia por ser tan ovbio a veces.

Gerard adoraba cuando Frank se comportaba así. Era muy divertido. Frank siempre lo hacia sonreir de alguna manera, siempre, siempre lo conseguía. Era su mejor amigo, apreciaba y quería muchísimo a Frank, siempre le ayudaba a superarlo todo, y él intentaba hacer lo mismo con Frank.

Llegaron al restaurante y esperaron a que la camarera les dijera dónde sentarse. Les llevó hasta una mesa del fondo al lado de una ventana.

Se sentaron y pidieron la comida, Frank pidió 2 pizzas y una ensalada, mientras que los otros se conformaron con un plato de pasta cada uno. El camarero miró raro a Frank cuando pidió su comida.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que se la trajeran.

- No sabeis lo que os perdeis chcos¡estas pizzas estan buenisimas! - exclamaba Frank cada vez que daba un mordisco a su pizza.

- Si Frankie, creeme, te creemos, nos lo has dicho como 30 veces y nos lo creemos. - dijo Gerard harto ya de que su compañero no parase de repetir lo mismo.

- Cierto, hazle caso a Gerard de una vez anda y callate. - soltó Bob ya más que harto, Bob no tenía demasiada paciencia y con la espera de esta mañana ya se le había agotado.

- Encima de que os traigo al restaurante y os dejo probar mis pizzas... ¬¬ - empezó reprochando Frank

- Frankie, si te callas, o canvias de tema, te regalaré una sorpresa esta tarde¿vale? - dijo Ray intentando evitar una discusión bastante evidente entre Frank y Ray si no hacía callar a Frank pronto.

- aaaaaawwww ¿lo dices en serio Ray? . - preguntó Frank poniendo ojitos de cordero y dejando de comer pizza unos segundos para mirar a Ray

- Si Frankie, te lo prometo, y.. limpiate la boca que la tienes manchada de tomate anda. - Le dijo tirandole una servilleta para que se limpiara.

- Thank you Ray! - dijo todo feliz.

Frank siempre era asi. Feliz, sin demasiadas preocupaciones en su cabeza, o eso aparentaba. Siempre tenia una sonrisa para ofrecer a todo el mundo.

Acabaron de comer y cada uno fué hasta su casa, Ray prometió pasarse por casa de Frank para traerle la sorpresa a las 5:00 pm. Y así fué. Le compró 5 puas a Frank para que tocara a pansy con ellas y Frank se quedó más contento que un niño con una piruleta.

No se vieron más hasta el dia de la gira.

* * *

Eran las 6:00 am en punto y Frank ahún no llegaba, como siempre hacía tarde.

5 minutos después apareció Frank corriendo y pidiendo perdón por llegar tarde.. como siempre. _"Este chico no tiene remedio" _pensó divertido Gerard _"Me pregunto si cuando tiene citas también llega tarde"_ dijo riendose por lo bajo.

- ¿Tu de que te ries¿Qué es tan gracioso Gee? - Le preguntó Frank desafiandolo con la mirada.

- Nada nada Frankie, cosas mias juju -

- Bien chicos, este será el avion que tomarán hacia Francia - Informó Brian cortando la conversación de los chicos. - Empiezen a embarcar - Dicho esto, subió al avión.

Fueron subiendo uno a uno.

Bob se sentó al final ocupando dos asientos dando a entender que no estava de humor para hablar con nadie y que quería viajar solo.

Así que Mikey y Ray se sentaron juntos y Gerard y Frank también.

Los dos hermanos Way enseguida se durmieron, dejando a un Frank y a un Ray realmente aburridos.

- ¡Pss¡Frank! - susurró Ray para no despertar al menor de los Way

- Dime -

- ¿Gerard también se durmió? -

- Si... hasta para eso son hermanos.. jajaja - rió flojito Frank

- Si jejeje. ¿Que tal todo¿Te van bién las puas? -

- ¡Si! Van genial ¡Gracias! Pues muy bién todo ya ves... ¡ups! espera un momento, Gee se esta cayendo - dicho esto acurrucó bién a Gerard, pero cuando iba a volver a hablar con Ray, se encontró con que Gerard se había cogido a él como si fuera un cojín. Frank observó el rostro calmado de Gerard, su perfecta nariz recta, sis labios rojos y entreabiertos incitando a cualquiera a besarlos, sus ojos perfectamente cerrados, sus mejillas algo sonrosadas por la calor que contrastaba hermosamente con su piel palida y su respiración pausada. Le apartó un mechon negro que le caía libremente por la cara y se sonrojó al ver lo bello que era Gerard. Nunca se había fijado en que su amigo fuera tan atractivo.

- ¡Frank¿Se te perdió algo¿Tienes problemas con Gee? - preguntó algo extrañado Ray de que Frank no hubiese vuelto a aparecer. Al no recibir respeusta, volvió a llamarlo - ¡Frank!

- ¿si¡L-lo siento R-Ray no puedo hablar! Gee me a tomado por un c-cojín - dijo Frank sonrojandose.

- ¡Ups! Ok está bién, tengo algo de sueño asi que dormiré un rato si no te importa, y haz algo con ese sonrojo si no quieres que Gee te lo vea jajaja - rió flojito Ray antes de dormirse

_"¡Maldita sea¿Tanto se me nota? uggh... y esos pensamientos que he tenido antes... pero realmente es tan bello Gee..."_ Mientras pensava eso se fué quedando embobado de nuevo mirando el rostro de Gerard, sobretodo sus labios entreabiertos tan tentadores... Se quedó dormido observando el rostro de Gerard y inconsciente mente se apoyó en el hombro de este.

* * *

¡Fin del primer capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado n.n

es mi primer fanfic de MCR así que espero que les guste.

Espero sus comentarios, se acpetan criticas y demás :P

¡Muchos besos y cuidense!

.·siesna·.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strawberrys?

- ¡Frankie! - Llamaba Gerard a la oreja de su amigo. Frank se había quedado dormido encima suyo y ahora no podía moverse, al principió no le molestó, pero al cabo de hora y media tenía el cuerpo dormido y quería moverse ¡y ya! Pero el cuerpo de Frank no le dejaba, así que empezó a intentar despertarlo.

- ¡Frank! -

Sin respuesta

- ¡FRANK! -

Nada

- ¡FRANK ANTHONY IERO! -

No respondió pero Gerard vió que las mejillas de Frank se sonrojaban. _"A saber en que debe estar soñando este"_ sonrió para si. Frank se veía realmente lindo cuando dormía. Pero su cuerpo reclamaba moverse de ahí.

Asi que no se lo pensó y empezó a sacudirlo.

- ¡FRANK¡¿ME OYES?! -

Nada. Entonces tuvo una idea.

- Fraaaaankieee - dijo Gerard ronroneando en la oreja de su amigo - están repartiendo fresas con nataaaa - dijo suavemente - ¿seguro que no quieres? Me las comere yo todas... - dijo Gerard esperando la reacción de su amigo que no se hizo de rogar.

- ¡FRESAS¡¿DÓNDE?! - dijo despertandose por fin y buscando por todos lados las fresas.

- No hay fresas Frankie. ¡Por fin despertaste! Ahora quitate de encima anda - dijo Gerard mirando a Frank divertido

- ¿No hay fresas? Entonces... ¿me engañaste sólo para que despertara? - dijo Frank haciendo un puchero

- Exacto. - dijo Gerard - ahora si no te importa. ¡Sal de encima mio! tengo todo el cuerpo dormido - sentenció mirando mal a Frank.

Frank entonces se dió cuenta de que se había quedado dormido encima de Gerard, se sonrojó a más no poder y no esperó a que Gee le volviera a repetir que saliese de encima suyo para hacerlo. Realmente estaba muerto de verguenza.

- ¡L-Lo siento Gee! - se disculpó todo rojo.

- No pasa nada Frankie - sonrió. - ¿y que soñaste? estabas muy agusto y además te sonrojaste... - dijo Gerard todo divertido

- ¡¿Eh¡¿QUE?! Yo... esto.. nada...- Frank entonces recordó su sueño en el que comía fresas con Gee y se sonrojó por los pensamientos que había tenido en el sueño.

- Vamos Frankiee, no me seas timidooo - dijo Gerard haciendo un puchero para que Frank le dijera. Frank adoraba esa cara que ponía Gee.

- ¡Que no! N-no re-recuerdo el sueño Gee, lo siento - dicho esto se fué a sentarse con Mikey y Ray se sentó con Gee el resto del viaje. Si no se alejaba de él, no respondía de sus actos... Sí, le costaba aceptarlo... pero había tenido impulsos de besar esos labios rojos de Gerard que tanto le gustaban desde... ¿desde hacia unas horas? No... los labios de Gee le habian gustado siempre... En los conciertos cuando hacian sus juegos, Frank realmente disfrutaba besando los labios de Gee, pero pensó que eso no era malo... aunque ahora había descubierto que si... ¡Un momento¿era malo disfrutar de un beso? _"...si el beso proviene de tu mejor amigo... si, eso es una mala señal..." _pensó temeroso.

- ¿Que te hizo mi hermano, Frank? - preuntó el menor de los Way extrañado porque Frank hubiese abandonado a su hermano, cosa muy rara en él.

- Nada... Sólo me incomodaron sus preguntas, nada grave Mike, gracias - dijo sonriendole al menor. No quería hablar de ello... y menos con su hermano, últimamente Mike se enojaba muy seguido con su hermano, eso era raro.

Frank tenía una sonrisa encantadora. A Mike le encantaba cuando Frank sonreía y más si era sólo para él. Sí, no sabía cómo, ni cuando, pero Mike, se había enamorado de Frank. Le encantaba estar a su lado y ayudarlo en lo que podía, usualmente peleas con su hermano mayor. Sí.. tristemente Mike tenía celos de Gerard, ya que Frankie y él pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Pero Mike adoraba los ratos en los que estaba sólo con Frank, eran... especiales, almenos para él.

- Oh, ok. Está bien. - dijo Mike sonriendo a Frank con su mejor sonrisa

- Oye Mike¿Sabes si falta mucho para llegar a Francia? - preguntó Frank ansioso por bajarse ya de el avión, no le gustaban.

- No, ya no falta mucho Frankie, tranquilo - dijo Mike divertido por la impaciencia de su amigo.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! Odio los aviones, ya lo sabes Mike -

- Si, lo sabemos todos Frank -

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a su destino. Bajaron del avion y se dirigieron hacia el taxi que los llevaría hasta su hotel en París.  
Llegaron al hotel y se repartieron las habitaciones, había una para cada uno.  
Ray escogió la del fondo de todo, Mike la de al lado de Ray, Frank la siguiente, Gerard la de al lado de Frank y Bob la última que estaba al lado de la de Gerard.  
Antes de subir a las habitaciones Brian les dijo que les quería abajo a las 10h en punto para cenar. Todos asintieron y se fueron a dejar las cosas en las habitaciones. El ascensor era de 6 personas, pero con las maletas y todo cabían justos y empezaron a discutir.

- ¡Mike aparta tu maleta¡Está pisando mi pie! - Se quejaba Gerard enojado

- ¡No puedo Gerard! Bob me impide moverme. ¡Bob muevete un poco! - Gritava Mike nervioso

- ¡no puedo Mike¡Nadie puede moverse¿o es que no lo ves? - Dijo Bob malhumorado

- ¡MIKE¡Mueve tu jodida maleta de una maldita vez! - Gritaba Gerard - ¡Me está aplastando el pie!

- ¡CALLAOS! - gritó de repente Ray - ¡Ya es incomodo estar así pero todavía lo és más si no paraís de chillar! sólo quedan 6 pisos!

Todos callaron y asintieron, aunque de vez en cuando Gerard le daba un codazo a Mike para que apartara su maleta y Mike lo mataba con la mirada.  
Al fin llegaron a la planta y salieron corriendo del ascensor. Cada uno se fué a su habitación a dejar las cosas y bajaron a comer.

Se sentaron en la mesa que les había sido asignada.  
Comieron sin problemas, bromeando como siempre, y pidieron el postre.  
Frank pidió fresas con nata, y cuando se las trajeron recordó el sueño que había tenido, inconscientemente se quedo mirando a Gerard y se sonrojó al ver lo bello que era Gerard. Éste se percató de la mirada de su amigo y le sonrió. Frank ahún se puso más rojo y empezó a comer las fresas sin levantar la vista.

- Frank¿estás bien? - preguntó Mike

- ¡S-si¿porque lo dices Mike? - dijo poniendose nervioso.

- Pues porque estás raro amigo. - dijo mirándolo extrañado

- Mike tiene razon Frankie, estás raro. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Gerard preocupado

Frank no pudo evitar mirarlo y sonrojarse ahún más si era posible. - ¡pues claro que estoy bien hombre¡Que cosas teneis! - dijo riendo nervioso.

Todos se le quedaron mirando muy serios.

- Frank¿que nos escondes? - preguntó Gerard mirandolo acosadoramente

- ¡¿QUÉ¡Yo no os escondo nada¡Lo juro! - gritó desesperado Frank

- No nos engañes Iero - dijo Bob mirandolo con una de sus miradas que mataban

- ¡Que escondes Frank! - impuso Ray

- ¡NADA¡Lo juro por todas mis precisoas guitarras! - suplicó Frank ya desesperado por no saber que hacer para que le creíeran

- ... Más te vale que así sea Frank... porque si no... te enterarás de quien soy yo - dijo Gerard antes de terminarse el postre e irse.

- Frankie, Frankie... ¡te advertí! - dijo Ray riendose

- ¿eh? no entiendo Ray - dijo Frank confuso

- ¡De tu sonrojo! Te dije que vigilarás si no querias que Gee se enterara - dijo riendose a carcajada limpia junto con Bob.

- ¿De que hablais chicos? - dijo Mike que se había perdido¿es que acaso a Frank...? No, no era posible...

- ¡Mike¿no lo has notado? A nuestro queridisimo amigo Frankie... ¡le gusta Gerard! - dijo sin poder aguantarse la risa Ray de la cara que puso Mike

- Es.. ¿es eso cierto Frank? - dijo Mike intentando sonar seguro y algo divertido, aunque lo último no lo consiguió.

- ¡No¡Claro que no¡Estos dos se lo están inventando todo! - dijo todo rojo. ¡A él no le gustaba Gerard! O.. ¿o si¡No! Por supuesto que no... ¿seguro? No lo sabía. Llevava todo el dia pensando en Gee... ¿eso era malo?... Ya no sabía que pensar.

- Bueno, de todas formas, estoy cansado, buenas noches chicos. - Mike se levantó más serio que de costumbre y se fué. Lo miraron confusos y siguieron hablano.

- Vamos Frank, se te nota mucho - dijo Bob divertido

- Si pues no soy yo el que habla de él en sueños Bob... - dijo mirándolo acosadoramente

- ¡¿Que dices Iero¡Te lo estás inventando! - dijo poniendose rojo

- ¡Vaya! Asi que a los dos os gusta Gee ¿eh? Yo me voy a dormir¡No os matéis por él! - dijo divertido y se fué

- Bob.. ¿enserio te gusta Gee? - preguntó Frank luego de unos momentos de silencio.

- Pues claro que no burro. ¿Cómo quieres que me guste? - dijo este algo molesto pero rojo. - ¿y a ti?

- ¡Pero que chorradas dices! Bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noches Bob -

- Buenas noches Iero. - se despidió Bob. _"¡Maldición¿Tanto se me nota¿En serio hablo de Gee en sueños?"_ Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos...

* * *

Bueeeno, aqui está el segundo capítulo :D  
espero que les esté gustando n.n  
Gracias por leer y comentar!!  
Espero sus comentarios, criticas o lo que sean! xD

Cuidense mucho!

.·siesna·.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shhht! It's a secret darling **_

Chapter 3: Arguments

Ray se despertó con algo de dolor de cabeza, no porque tuviera resaca ni nada de eso, si no, por los gritos que oía al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, si dirán que es increíble pero es así, los hermanos Way chillaban tanto que era imposible no percatarse de que discutían ni que estuviera en una habitación blindada... Y Ray sabía muy bién el motivo de la discusión sin haber escuchado prácticamente nada, pero es que, últimamente todas sus discusiones eran sobre lo mismo, el motivo por el que se discutían los hermanos Way no era otro que su guitarrista, Frank Iero.

Se preguntarán porque, bien, pues no lo sabía. Pero últimamente Mike estaba muy susceptible frente a cualquier cosa que tenía que ver con Iero. Y eso le tenía intrigado, y no le gustaba, no le gustaba esa reacción de Mike... La encontraba rara... Como si sintiera algo hacia Frank... Para que engañarse... Tal vez lo sentía... Sin pensarlo mucho más se levantó dispuesto a calmar a los hermanos fuera el motivo que fuera por el que discutían.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró que se le habían adelantado... Frank y Bob estaban aguantando a los dos hermanos para que no se pegaran ni nada parecido.

Frank intentaba llevarse a Gerard de allí mientras que Bob intentaba lo mismo con Mike. Se quedó mirando la escena divertido.

- ¡MICHEL JAMES WAY¡VUELVE A ATREVERTE A DECIRME LO QUE ME HAS DICHO Y TE VAS A ENTERAR DE QUIEN ES GERARD ARTHUR WAY¡Y TU¡FRANK ANTHONY IERO! SUELTAME! - Gerard estaba histérico, Frank estaba aguantando a su amigo como podía, ya que Gerard tenía más fuerza y casi arrastraba a Iero con él... Suerte que Bob era más fuerte que Michel y antes de que este pudiera contestar a su hermano se había encerrado en el cuarto de Mike. Ray se acercó a Frank y Gerard.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda Iero? - preguntó bostezando

- Si no te importa... - dijo el suplicando que agarrara al mayor de los Way.

- ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó a Frank mientras agarraba a Gerard.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado¡Yo te lo diré Toro! - dijo Gerard moviéndose violentamente intentando deshacerse del agarre de Ray - ¡El estúpido de mi hermano me tiene ya harto con sus críticas sobre cómo de mal trato a Frank según él! - dijo mirando con rabia la habitación dónde se habían encerrado Bob y Mike.

- Bueeeeno, cálmate Gee, ya pasó. - decía Frank intentando calmarlo - No se porque Mike hace eso, pero Gee, cálmate ¿vale? Yo hablaré con él ¿de acuerdo? - Frank no sabía porque pero esto le olía muy mal, esas peleas entre los Way cada vez iban a peor... Y siempre empezaba Mike... Y eso era lo extraño de la situación.. Mike NUNCA empezaba las discusiones... La voz de Ray lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Frank, llévate a Gee a la habitación, voy a hablar con Mike haber que ha pasado ¿OK? -

- Claro Ray¿me ayudas a llevarlo? - preguntó Iero ya que él no podía con Gerard.

- Claro - Tras esto, se llevaron a rastras a Gerard.

* * *

**Habitación de Mike**

Bob sentó a Mike en la cama intentando calmarlo abrazándolo fuerte para que no saliera a buscar a Gerard y hacer quien sabe que locura. Nunca había visto a Mike tan enfadado con su hermano... al contrario, Mike adoraba su hermano, le quería mucho y siempre se cuidaban mutuamente, era raro en ellos que se pelearan tanto, porque como todos los hermanos, tenían sus diferencias y sus peleas, pero no tantas de seguidas y menos por una persona... Mike estaba raro, MUY raro, y Bob se había propuesto saber el porque aunque ya lo sospechaba... Bob conocía muy bien a Mike, no hacía mucho que estaba en la banda pero Mikey era una persona muy transparente así que enseguida se hicieron muy buenos amigos, Bob sabía que al menor de los Way le pasaba algo con Iero, y desde antes de que él llegara...

- Mike¿qué te ha pasado? Tu no eras así - dijo Bob secándole algunas lagrimas de rabia.

- Pero... ¿qué dijo Gerard que te molestara? Solo estaba hablando con Frank - dijo Bob - aquí hay algo más... ¿verdad? - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos levantándole la cara con sus manos. Nunca se había percatado de la suavidad de la piel de Mikey.

- ¡Le estaba gritando Bob! -

- No Mike, en tu mente le estaba gritando, porque yo no oí ningún grito¿qué te pasa con Iero, Mike? - preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Tampoco se había fijado en que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

- ... De acuerdo, tu ganas Bob, pero júrame que no le dirás nada a nadie - dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos y sonrojándose por lo nervioso que estaba frente a lo que iba a revelar.

- Lo juro - Bob lo miraba fijamente a los ojos observando cada reacción del menor de los Way.

Mike bajó un poco la mirada y sonrojándose aún más dijo en un susurro - ... Me... Me g-gusta Frank... - lo dijo tan rápido y tan flojito que Bob no lo entendió.

- ¿Que has dicho Mike? No te he oído, habla más fuerte -

Mike miró a esos ojos azules tan bonitos que tenía Bob un momento y volvió a bajar la mirada antes de repetirlo más fuerte - Q-Que me g-g-gusta Frank...- dijo sin poder apartar la vista del suelo.

- Me lo suponía... - soltó Bob con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Mike lo miró extrañado - ¡¿Lo sabías?! - preguntó sobresaltado mirándolo a la cara.

- Si... digamos que se te nota un pelín, pequeño - dijo mirándolo dulcemente. Mike era cómo un niño a veces. - Pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie, incluso te ayudaré si quieres. - sonrió a Mike de la forma más tierna que pudo, tenía ganas de ayudarlo, Mike siempre lo ayudaba a él, era hora de devolverle el favor ¿no?

- ¡¿En serio?! - Mike sonrió y se abalanzó encima de Bob abrazándolo cómo si le hubiese echo el regalo más fantástico de su vida -¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias¡Gracias Bob! - dijo Mike sonriéndole con sinceridad total haciendo que el otro se sonrojara un poco. Bob normalmente era borde y desagradable con la gente, y por eso a veces asustaba un poco a Mike, pero el menor de los Way sabía que en el fondo se podía confiar en él y que te escuchaba e intentaba ayudarte. Bob era buena persona, sólo que... algo tímido y borde.

- ¡Claro¿Cuantas veces me has ayudado tu a mi? Ya va siendo hora que te devuelva los favores que has echo por mi - dicho esto se despidió de Mike no sin antes prometerle adivinar que siente Frank por él.

* * *

**Habitación de Gerard**

Gerard estaba nervioso y cabreado, muy cabreado, no paraba de andar de un lado para otro, quejándose y diciendo barbaridades hacia su hermano. Frank estaba sentado en la cama de Gerard observando a éste, sabía que si decía algo se las cargaría. Tenía que esperar a que se le pasara un poco el cabreo a Gee y hablar.

Al cabo de media hora así, Gerard se sentó en el sillón de la habitación y se calló. Esa era la señal que Frank había estado esperando para hablar.

- ¿Gerard? - preguntó con miedo. Siempre era mejor ser precavido con Gee así.

- ¿Que quieres ahora Frank? - dijo el otro de mala manera. Frank dedujo, que si aún estaba vivo, era que podía hablar.

- ¿Porqué te has puesto así cuando tu hermano te ha dicho eso? - preguntó. Vale que lo que había dicho Mike no tenía sentido, Gerard no le había gritado ni le estaba echando la bronca por nada, sólo estaban hablando de cómo actuarían en los próximos conciertos, pero nunca había visto reaccionar inmediatamente a Gerard así, normalmente primero le respondía bien a Mike y luego, a mesura que la discusión avanzaba se cabreaba, pero esta vez, Gee casi se tira encima de su hermano para matarlo. Eso no era muy corriente en él.

- ¡¿Porqué¡Yo creo que eso está más que claro¡Ahora ya no me deja ni hablar contigo porque según él "te estoy gritando"! - dijo mosqueado

- ¿Ahora? - preguntó Frank confundido, sólo había oído discutir a los hermanos Way sobre él en contadas ocasiones... En su presencia claro... ¿Había habido más discusiones sobre él que ÉL no sabía?

- Si Frankie, Si. ¡AHORA¡Mike debe estar obsesionado contigo o algo porque pronto no me dejará acercarme más de 20 metros a ti¡Lleva 2 meses discutiendo conmigo sobre cualquier cosa que tenga relación contigo Frank¡Según él, tendrías que denunciarme por maltratos! - Dijo histérico.

Frank se quedó congelado. No sabía a que responder con eso. ¿Denunciar a Gerard por maltratos inexistentes¿Desde cuando Gerard le maltrataba? Mike se había vuelto loco.

- ¿A que no sabías todo eso¿Verdad que te maltrato mucho¡No se como Ray y Bob no te han visto los moratones de los golpes que te doy Frank¡Los debes disimular muy bien, pero mi hermano debe tener rayos X y te los ve! - dijo Gerard irónicamente.

- Mike está loco Gee - dijo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos aún por la sorpresa de lo que acababa de oír. Aún no se lo creía. ¿Gerard Way, su mejor amigo, maltratándolo? Esto era increíble, Mike estaba realmente loco.

- Oh, loco es poco mi querido Frankie¡está trastornado! Y me tiene harto - dijo cruzándose de brazos. Se veía muy lindo así. Frank notó como se sonrojaron sus mejillas._ "¿Incluso en esta situación tengo que pensar estas cosas? Soy increíble... Pero es que, está realmente lindo así, enfadado como un niño pequeño..."_ Frank seguía en sus pensamientos cuando Gerard lo distrajo.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa¿en que piensas que te sonrojas? Últimamente te sonrojas cada dos por tres Frankie¿estás bien? - preguntó Gee algo más calmado pero serio.

- ¿Uh?...¿Eh?... ¡No!... Yo... esto... nada, mejor olvídalo Gee - dijo Frank apartando la mirada de Gee. Cuando Gerard iba a exigirle que le contestara llamaron a la puerta. Frank se apresuró a abrir._ "Cualquier cosa antes que decirle a Gee mis pensamientos sobre él estos días"_ pensó.

Abrió y se encontró con Bob.

- ¿Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo Iero. -

- ¡Oh! Claro claro... pasa -

- Esto.. Gerard.. ¿te.. importaría irte? - preguntó Bob temeroso - necesito hablar sobre unas cosas en privado con Iero .-

-... Ok, está bien Bob.- se levantó y antes de irse se giró y dijo - Frankie, recuerda que me debes una respuesta - Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos haciendo que el otro se estremeciera. Ante esto, Bob miró mal a Frank¿que significaba eso¿Acaso a Gerard...? No, no podía ser. Había observado muy bien a Gerard cuando hacía sus jueguecitos con Iero, esos estúpidos juegos que lo ponían celoso sin poder evitarlo, y nunca había visto una señal de que Way sintiera algo más hacía su amigo Frank...

- S-si Gee... ¡claro! jeje - Frank rió nervioso deseando que a Gerard se le olvidara todo eso lo antes posible, y suspiró cuando éste se fue. - Bien Bob¿que quieres decirme? -

* * *

- ...¿Mike? -

Ray abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Mike dormido plácidamente sobre la cama cómo un niño pequeño, acurrucado con el pelo rebuelto y las gafas mal puestas_ "seguro que se quedó dormido mientras pensaba en algo"_ dijo Ray para si. Sonrió. Mikey se veía realmente lindo así. Se quedó observando hasta que el menor abrió lentamente los ojos.

- ¿uh¡Oh! Hola Ray¿Que quieres? - preguntó con una sonrisa haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

- ¿Como estás? - preguntó Ray. Mikey se veía realmente lindo con el pelo alborotado, sus gafas mal puestas y medio dormido. Sus labios rojos entreabiertos se presentaban realmente tentadores ante Ray.

- B-Bien... ¿tu? - respondió con su bella sonrisa.

- T-también. Esto... ¿porque te enfadaste tanto Mike? Me encontré con Bob en el pasillo y me contó lo sucedido. Gee sólo hablaba con Frank -

- ...Ya... pero... no lo se Ray, sólo se que... que mi hermano se está pasando mucho con Frank últimamente - Mikey dijo eso molesto

- ¿Gerard pasándose con Frank? Mike¿Sabes lo que dices? Frank es el mejor amigo de Gerard. Gerard nunca se pasaría de la ralla con él a menos que fuera necesario. Y ni yo ni los otros hemos visto que Gee se pasara con Frank, Mikey - Dijo Ray intentando hacer entrar en razón al menor de los Way, a ese chico que le tenía loco.

- Pe-pero... ¡yo si lo he visto! - dijo Mike buscando algo con que excusar su comportamiento. Esto se le estaba escapando de las manos, no podía permitir que Frank descubriera lo que sentía por él... Y lo que le pasaba era que tenía celos de su hermano, y desde ayer por la noche aún más desde que se enteró que a Frank... le.. gustaba Gerard. Eso lo mató.

- ¿Y que has visto? Además, desde ayer por la noche estás con Gerard que lo matas con la mirada a todas horas. ¿Que te pasa¡Pareces una adolescente celosa Michel! - Dijo Ray divertido por su comentario. Pero era verdad. Parecía que Mike no pudiera ver a Gerard. Si las miradas matasen Gee estaría más muerto que nunca.

- ... Déjame - contestó, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta cuando unas manos le cogieron del brazo. - ¡Suéltame Ray! - gritó intentando inútilmente deshacerse de Ray.

- No. Cuéntame Michel. Te gusta Iero¿verdad? Estás enamorado de él desde hace tiempo¿no es así? - Ray hablaba muy serio y mirando el suelo.

Mike quedó sorprendido. ¿Tanto se le notaba? -... ¿C-Cómo lo sabes Ray? -

- Porque te conozco, y que reacciones así con cualquier cosa relacionada con Iero no es normal en ti. Y ya te lo he dicho, te comportas como una adolescente celosa. Estás celoso de Gerard porque a Frank le gusta él. Y porque están todo el día juntos. ¿no es eso Michel? - dijo mirándolo serio a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos.

- ...¡pero es normal que tenga celos de Gerard! Cómo tu has dicho pasa todo el día con Frank... y yo no puedo tenerlo porque a Frank le gusta Gerard. Eso es injusto - contestó el menor agachando la cabeza.

- Entonces, según tu, yo tendría que estar celoso de Frank y matarlo a todas horas con la mirada y discutirme con él siempre que se acercase a ti - dicho esto se fue dejando a un Mikey estupefacto frente a lo que acababa de oír. No se lo creía... ¿Ray Toro enamorado de él? no, eso no podía ser... Mike se dejó caer en el suelo, intentando analizar lo que le había dicho Ray.

* * *

Hasta aquí el 3r capitulo:D  
Gracias por sus reviews!! nOn  
me hicieron feliz de verdad:DD  
Gracias muchas gracias!! espero que les esté gustando!  
Y que este capi también les guste :)  
Espero sus reviews con criticas o lo que sea :P

Muchos besos y cuídense mucho!

Les quiere:

.·siesna·.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shhht! It's a secret darling**_

chapter 4: War For Love?

_'Si Iero, estoy enamorado de Gerard'_ esas palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, asimilando su significado... ¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaba, y lo peor, estaba celoso y furioso, no quería aceptarlo pero creía que el también estaba empezando a sentir algo hacia su mejor amigo. Y eso lo torturaba... sabía que Gee no era bisexual ni gay... por lo tanto sus oportunidades con él, eran 0. ¿Pero que estaba pensando¿oportunidades¿Acaso ya se había resignado a aceptar que sentía algo por Gerard¡No todavía! Bueno... tenía que aceptar que una parte suya si lo había aceptado ya... cada vez que soñaba con él tenía algunos problemas con sus partes mas intimas...

El "TOC TOC" de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Fue a abrir para encontrarse con una linda empleada del hotel. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y un precioso ondulado. Los ojos de un verde muy bonito que le resultaban extrañamente familiares... y sus labios carnosos y pintados de un tentador color rojo.

- ¡Oh! Perdone¿es usted el señor Toro? - preguntó la inocente muchacha.

- No, yo soy Iero señorita... -

- Ginna Black, mi nombre es Ginna Black señor Iero - dijo sonriente la muchacha

- Frank Iero. Un placer señorita Black - dijo este sonriendo con una de sus sonrisas con las que cautivaba a las chicas - Ray está en la habitación del final - dijo señalando hacia ella.

- ¡Oh¡Gracias señor Iero¡ah! y llámame Ginna - dijo sonriendo y ligeramente sonrojada.

- No hay de que Ginna, llámame Frank - dijo este sonriendo. Realmente era encantadora.

- Esta bien. Bueno me voy, un placer Frank -

- Igualmente Ginna - dijo siempre con la sonrisa en la boca.

Cerró la puerta y segundos después volvía a tener a Gerard en la cabeza... ya ni las lindas chicas como Ginna le podían quitar a Gee de la cabeza ni durante 5 minutos... Eso era deprimente...

* * *

Salió de la habitación, necesitaba tomar aire después de la discusión que había tenido con Mikey esa mañana. Frank... No podía quitárselo de la cabeza... Le tenía preocupado con tanto sonrojo seguido sin haber chicas bonitas delante... Que él recordase, Frank sólo se sonrojaba cuando había chicas delante realmente bonitas... ¡no cuando había tíos! espera... se le escapaba algo... ¿y si Frankie se había vuelto bi? o peor¿gay? No... eso no le cuadraba a Gerard... Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando tropezó con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien. 

- ¡¿Qué demonios...-?! - Gerard dejó la frase a medias cuando vio la cara de su amigo, tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos, y eso en Ray Toro no significaba nada bueno... Si Ray lloraba era porque había algo que realmente no estaba bien en él... - ¿Ray¿estás bien amigo? - preguntó andándolo a levantar.

- s-si. Gracias Gerard - Uuuuy... A Ray le había pasdo algo gordo... Sólo llamaba a Gerard por su nombre cuando había algo REALMENTE muy malo...

- ¿qué te pasa Ray? - preguntó Gee sabiendo bien que le iba a costar sonsacarle algo a Toro.

- Nada, déjalo Gerard. Da igual, no es importante - Ray no tenía ganas de hablar de eso ahora, y menos con Gerard ya que se trataba de su hermano, no podía soltarle 'no, nada, sólo que estoy enamorado de tu hermano y me acabo de declarar, nada más Gee' y esperar que Gerard se quedara igual.

- ¿seguro? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Ray - dijo Gee mirándolo seriamente a la cara. Estaba preocupado por él.

- s-si, no es importante de verdad. Gracias - Ray se levantó y se fue dejando a un Gerard algo intrigado por saber que le pasaba a su amigo. No era normal ver a Ray llorar... Él no lloraba por chiquilladas cómo hacía su hermano... Algo serio le pasaba a Ray y él lo descubriría.

* * *

Bajaron a comer, pero esta vez no hablaron ni bromearon tanto como lo solían hacer, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando decían algún comentario sobre algo.  
Frank se encontraba pensando todavía en al frase que le había soltado su amigo nada más irse Gerard... Si... No se lo esperó, y menos de él... Bob Bryar enamorado de... Gerard Way... Eso si que no se lo esperaba... Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero entonces recordó que Bob nunca hacía bromas con esos temas... Pensó que quizás eso era una excepción y estaba de broma... Pero la mirada de Bob le dijo que por desgracia no, no era una broma... Vale que se sorprendió el día que escuchó a Bob hablar en sueños de Gee... 

Frank se levantó después de un largo viaje en el bus del grupo. Todos estaban durmiendo, así que se propuso volver a dormir cuando de pronto escuchó a alguien hablar, decía un nombre, se acercó más a la litera de abajo para oírlo mejor...

- Gerard... Aquí no...jiji... Uhh.. Gee... - "¿Gerard¿Aquí no?" pensó, fuera quien fuera el que estaba soñando con Gee estaba teniendo sueños algo húmedos... Así que miró haber quien era el que había soltado ese nombre... Se sorprendió al descubrir que era Bob. Decidió no hacer nunca ningún comentario respecto a lo que había oído, aunque después de eso, no pudo volver a dormirse esa noche.

Pero nunca pensó que eso significara algo... Bob nunca había dado señales de que le gustaran los hombres.. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba.. Tampoco había dicho que le gustaran las mujeres... Por otra parte también estaba que Gee no paraba de mirarle recordándole que le debía una respuesta... Aún no se le había ocurrido ninguna excusa así que se limitaba a sonreír nerviosamente a Gee cada vez que lo miraba. Eso lo estaba agobiando... Sentía sus mejillas arder a más no poder...  
El mayor de los Way estaba realmente guapo con esa camiseta sin mangas negra que llevaba que le marcaba su perfecto cuerpo, a Gerard siempre le había sentado de maravilla el negro... De eso no había duda... Frank estaba empezando a tener mucho calor... Y por lo visto, no era el único... Bob estaba igual... Aunque sabía disimular mejor que él, no miraba a Gerard y si lo hacía, lo hacía de reojo y sin que nadie se enterase...

Ray estaba más callado de lo normal aunque nadie lo notó demasiado ya que todos estaban más callados de lo normal... Pero Frank se fijó en que tenía los ojos hinchados... Señal de que había llorado... Y Mikey parecía saber la razón... No miraba para nada a Ray, y si lo hacía era con un profundo dolor y culpabilidad en los ojos... Algo había pasado entre esos dos... Y tenía que ser algo gordo para que Toro hubiese llorado...

Por otra parte el menor de los Way no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Frank y eso le ponía nervioso... Aparte de que eso parecía molestarle a Gerard... Ya había tenido bastante con la discusión de esa mañana, no quería más peleas. Mike lo miraba de forma realmente extraña... Frank intentó aguantarle la mirada pero al levantar la vista se encontró con una mirada realmente desconcertante en el tímido Mikey, le estaba mirando con algo que a Frank le pareció... ¿lujuria¿Mike Way le estaba mirando con lujuria? Eso ya era demasiado...

Si, realmente no fue una comida muy corriente... Nadie dijo casi nada... Nadie bromeó demasiado... Realmente había sido una comida de lo más extraña.

* * *

Después de tener esa comida tan... extraña cada uno se fue por un sitio diferente. La tarde pasó sin ningún incidente importante, todos estaban demasiado inmersos en sus pensamientos, demasiado preocupados por cosas que no les convenía en ese momento ya que esa noche tenían concierto y no podían estar tan distraídos y actuar bien. Así que decidieron poner fin a esto. Empezando por Frank que se fue a la habitación de Bob a hablar con él, necesitaba aclarar las cosas... Esa mañana, tras soltar esa frase, se había esfumado... 

_FLASHBACK_

_- Esto.. Gerard.. ¿te.. importaría irte? - preguntó Bob temeroso - necesito hablar sobre unas cosas en privado con Iero .-_

_-... Ok, está bien Bob.- se levantó y antes de irse se giró y dijo - Frankie, recuerda que me debes una respuesta - Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos haciendo que el otro se estremeciera. Ante esto, Bob miró mal a Frank¿que significaba eso¿Acaso a Gerard...? No, no podía ser. Había observado muy bien a Gerard cuando hacía sus jueguecitos con Iero, esos estúpidos juegos que lo ponían celoso sin poder evitarlo, y nunca había visto una señal de que Way sintiera algo más hacía su amigo Frank... _

_- S-si Gee... ¡claro! jeje - Frank rió nervioso deseando que a Gerard se le olvidara todo eso lo antes posible, y suspiró cuando éste se fue. - Bien Bob¿que quieres decirme? - preguntó Frank curioso por la visita de su amigo._

_- Nada importante... Sólo que... Estoy... Enamorado de Gerard - dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos a Frank_

_- N-no me digas... ¿en serio¡Bob has mejorado mucho con tus bromas amigo! - dijo Frankie riéndose nerviosamente¿Bob estaba hablando en serio? _

_- No es una broma - se quedó observando la mriada atónita de Frank para decir - __Si Iero, estoy enamorado de Gerard - cogió la puerta y se fue sin más, dejando a un Frank estupefacto._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Quería aclarar las cosas con él, saber porque le había dicho eso. Llegó a la habitación de Bob y llamó. Esperó unos segundos antes de que la figura de su amigo le abriera la puerta.

- ¿Iero¿qué haces tu aquí? - preguntó Bob mirándolo extrañado. _"Creo que esta mañana me he precipitado diciéndole lo que siento por Gee" _pensó antes de dejarlo pasar - pasa -.

Frank no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces y entró. Se sentó en un sillon pensando que iba a decirle a su amigo.

- Bien, y ¿a que se debe esta agradable visita? - dijo Bob ironicamente. Sabía perfectamente porque Iero estaba allí.

- Lo sabes muy bien Bob, no hace falta que te lo diga - soltó Frank algo más borde de lo que tenía previsto.

- Si, pero creo que esta mañana no te he echo ninguna pregunta, solo te dije una cosa, nada más, entonces yo pregunto¿no te quedó claro? Porque creo que más claro no te lo puedo decir - dijo mirando a su amigo a los ojos. Estaban cara a cara, cada uno en un sillon enfrente el otro. Como si esperaran encontrar algo en los ojos del otro, quizá mentira, desconfianza... algo.

- Sólo.. queria preguntarte porque me lo dijiste -

- pues no se, en realidad esta mañana no venia a decirte esto. Pero sentí que tenía que soltarlo a alguien, y lo solté, nada más, aunque si a ti no te gusta Gee, no entiendo esa mirada llena de furia con la que me estás mirando Iero - afirmó Bob sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos verdes, que efectivamente miraban a Bob con furia.

- No seas estúpido, claro que no me gusta Gee -

- entonces genial, tengo via libre -

- ¿uh? - Frank se quedó estupefacto. No se esperó que Bob intentara conquistar a Gerard.

- Que si a ti no te gusta Gerard, tengo via libre para conquistarlo ¿o si te gusta? Porque en ese caso Frank Iero, te declaro la guerra - dijo mirandolo a los ojos sin parpadear con una mirada de furia. Bob sabía que Frank estaba loco por Gerard, lo que pasaba era que el muy cortito tardaba en darse cuenta y justo ahora estaba descubriendolo.

- ¿Guerra¡Que me sonroje cada vez que lo veo no significa que esté enamorado de Gerard, Bob! - dicho esto cogió la puerta y se fue. _"Esto va a ser muuuuy divertido Iero... Acabas de confirmar que estas loquito por Gee... jujuju. Haber quien gana Iero... yo no pienso perder" _y pensando esto se fue a descansar un rato más. Todavía faltaban 4 horas para la hora del concierto.

* * *

¡¿Que mierda le había pasado?! Sólo había empeorado las cosas... Y ahora además ¿estaba en guerra con Bob para conquistar a Gerard? Eso era absurdo... pero fascinante. No iba a perder¿para que engañarse más? Le gustaba Gerard, y lo iba a conquistar. Y en el concierto de esa noche iba a poner muuuuy celosillo a su querido batería...

* * *

conquistar. Y en el concierto de esa noche iba a poner muuuuy celosillo a su querído bateria... 

Ray estaba sentado en el sillón de su cuarto pensando en lo que le había dicho a Mike esa mañana... Se había dejado llevar por los celos.. los malditos celos... Por culpa de ello se había "declarado" a su amigo.. y Mike era inocente, pero una frase así seguro que la había captado... No era tan tonto... Pero ahora Ray tenía miedo... miedo de que las cosas entre ellos canviasen, miedo de que Mikey lo evitara, de que lo despreciara... de que no quisiera hablarle, de que.. su amistad dejara de ser la misma... El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos apareciendo por ella la persona que le quitaba el sueño... Mikey Way.

- umm.. H-Hola Mike -

- umm.. H-Hola Ray... ¿pu-puedo... pasar? - preguntó este sonrojado y mirando a Ray timidamente.

- C-Claro, pasa - dijo sonriendole

Mike le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en el sillon de enfrente

- B-Bueno... dime Mike.. a ¿a que s-se debe es-sta visita? - preguntó Ray evitando mirarlo a los ojos, se concentró en los zapatos de Mike, muy bonitos, negros.

- Ohm.. P-pues... - Ray no aguantaba más esa situación, era muy incomodo estar así con él...

- Vamos Mike, los dos sabemos perfectamente para que has venido, supongo que quieres una explicación sobre lo que te dije esta mañana¿no es asi? - dijo Ray decidiendose por fin a mirar a esos ojos avellana tan bonitos en los que se perdia cada vez que los miraba.

- umm.. si -

- Pues es fácil... porque te quiero Mike. Estoy enamorado de ti - Ray cerró los ojos tras decir esto, lentamente los abrió con miedo de que podía enconctrarse en la mirada del más pequeño...

- Ray yo...- justo cuando Mike iba a contestarle Bob abrió la puerta diciendoles que se prepararan que de aqui 5 minutos tenían que estar de camino hacía el estadio, que se dieran prisa si no querian llegar tarde.

Y dicho y echo. Llegaron puntuales, no les dió tiempo ni siquiera a visitar sus camerinos, tenian que salir a escena ya, no pudieron planear nada, les dieron el papel con las canciones que tocarían y salieron haciendo gritar de emoción a todos sus fans.

- Bonne nuit Paris! - Saludó Gerard con su sonrisa by Gerard Way haciendo gritar de emoción a todo el publico y sonsacando algún que otro suspiro de algunos fans

Empezaron con la primera canción (This is How I Disappear) y la gente empezó a cantar junto con Gee y a saltar cada vez que sonaba el estribillo.

Gerard no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro... tenia la sensación de que en ese concierto iba a pasar algo... y él sería una victima...

Cuando llevaban una hora de concierto y estaban cantando "You know what they do to guys like us in prison" Gerard se quedó quieto en medio de el escenario, presentía que en esa canción iba a pasar algo, Frank había estado muy cerca suyo durante todo el concierto y había estado haciendo jueguecitos de los que hacían siempre, pero había lago raro en cómo estaba acutando Frank esta vez... no paraba de mirar hacia Bob... ¿que estaban tramando esos dos?.. le daban miedo...

_"Now, but I can't, And I don't know, How we're just two men as God had made us, Well, I can't...well, I can't!"_ - Gerard había empezado a cantar el estribillo temiendose lo peor - _"Too much, too late, or just not enough of this, Pain in my heart for your dying wish" _- Frank había dejado de tocar y se le hacercaba peligrosamente rápido - _"I kiss your lips again"_-

Justo después de decir esa frase sintió cómo algo le empujaba para atrás y cuando se estaba preparando para recibir el golpe del suelo sintió como le pasaban un brazo por la espalda agunatandolo y atrayendolo hacia el cuerpo del otro, de pronto sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, unos labios suaves y deliciosos que dulzemente se posaron sobre los suyos, una lengua pidiendo permiso para pasar, Gee no se lo pensó y dejó paso a esa lengua que exploró su boca casi desesperada, el mayor de los Way no tardó en responder ese beso.

(NA: por si no se entendió bien, imaginense a una chica cayendo de espaldas al suelo, pero no llega a caer porque un brazo del chico la sujeta atrayendola hacia si, y le da un beso... si.. uno de esos de pelicula.. XD pos Gee es la "chica" y Frankie el chico xD).

* * *

¡Aquí está el 4to capitulo :D espero que les guste. 

Bonito beso ¿no? xD jujuju ¿Que pasara¿Cómo reaccionará Bob?

¿Y Gerard¿Que pasará con él después de este beso? juju todo en el proximo capi :D

gracias por sus reviews!! nn me hacen muy feliz :DD

espero que les guste este capi tmbien:)

solo me queda pedir sus reviews! sii sus fabulosos reviews -

muchos besos!!

cuidense mucho!!

.·siesna·.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shhht! It's a secret darling **_

chapter 5: reconciliations?

_'Justo después de decir esa frase sintió cómo algo le empujaba para atrás y cuando se estaba preparando para recibir el golpe del suelo sintió como le pasaban un brazo por la espalda aguantándolo y atrayéndolo hacia el cuerpo del otro, de pronto sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, unos labios suaves y deliciosos que dulcemente se posaron sobre los suyos, una lengua pidiendo permiso para pasar, Gee no se lo pensó y dejó paso a esa lengua que exploró su boca casi desesperada, el mayor de los Way no tardó en responder ese beso.'_

* * *

Disfrutó del beso más de lo que esperaba, nunca había probado un beso tan dulce y salvaje a la vez. Lentamente sintió cómo esos dulces labios se separaban de los suyos igual de rojos e hinchados que los suyos, abrió los ojos viendo el rostro de Frank a milímetros del suyo, se encontraban respirando agitadamente y muy sonrojados. Se miraron unos momentos que a ellos les parecieron eternos a los ojos, todo estaba en silencio, los chicos habían dejado de tocar observando la escena.

Bob miraba a Frank con odio y lleno de celos, quería matar a Iero ahora mismo. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a besar a Gerard delante suyo de esa forma?!  
Mike apartó la vista de la escena para contenerse y no ir a matar a su hermano, aunque él no tuviera la culpa, era Frank quien lo había besado.  
Ray sólo los miraba divertido y preocupado por Mikey.  
El publico había callado observando maravillado la escena, no se oía ni una sola respiración.

Frank se perdió en esos ojos color miel de Gerard mientras este hacia lo mismo en los ojos verdes de Frank. Se miraron fijamente durante unos largos minutos, sin decirse nada, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, sus caras rojas como tomates, estaban a milímetros de la otra, sentían la respiración del otro en sus mejillas, Frank se maravilló al ver a Gerard en sus brazos, parecía tan tierno e indefenso... y con el sudor brillándole por toda la cara y el cuello se veía tremendamente sexy y bello... justo cuando Frank volvía a acercarse a los labios de Gerard para darle otro beso se oyó de fondo un gran "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" de todo el publico, eso los hizo reaccionar y se separaron repentinamente, Frank retomó su guitarra, Gerard miró al resto del grupo indicándoles que volvían a empezar la canción.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Gerard estaba realmente asombrado, nunca antes se habían besado así con Frank, sólo se habían dado los típicos picos delante de los fans para jugar, pero un beso... nunca se habían besado... y debía admitir que le había gustado... y mucho. No pudo quitarse de la mente ese beso durante todo el concierto, el sonrojo de sus mejillas reaparecía cada vez que veía a Frank.

Este por otra parte tampoco se creía aún lo que acababa de pasar... ¡Había besado a Gerard¡y demonios cómo besaba Gee! Sentía la mirada de Bob clavada en su espalda intentando matarlo a distancia... sip... había puesto bastante celosillo a su batería...

Durante el resto de concierto tuvieron algunos toques más pero nada cómo el beso de antes, Gerard sentía la mirada perforadora de Mikey en él cada vez que Frank se le acercaba... Si... hacía tiempo que lo sabía... sabía que a su hermano le gustaba Frank, y que por eso discutía con él siempre, pero ¿que culpa tenía él de que Frank fuera su mejor amigo¡Ninguna! Mikey se estaba comportando de manera egoísta con él... Él no sentía nada hacía su amigo... bueno, al menos no sentía nada antes de ese beso... ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de eso... ¿Qué le pasaba?...

El concierto acabó y todos fueron hacía su camerino a relajarse un poco, el publico no había notado nada pero entre ellos había una tensión terrible, y había empeorado después de ese beso.

Entraron y se sentaron todos. Nadie dijo una palabra, ni un sólo comentario acerca del concierto ni del beso, nada. Todos sabían perfectamente que allí sobraban las palabras. Tocaron a la puerta y entró Brian.

- Muy buen concierto chicos, los felicito - dijo el manager mirándolos a todos maravillado

- Gracias Brian - dijeron todos al unísono

- y fabuloso espectáculo Frank y Gerard, muy bonito beso, hasta creí que realmente había sentimientos en él, y eso no me gustó para nada muchachos, saben perfectamente que le hacemos la vista gorda a todos sus jueguecitos, porque sólo son eso, juegos, pero juegos que no tienen mucho contacto, por eso no les decimos nada, pero, ese beso, con ese beso no les haremos la vista gorda chicos, les he repetido mil veces que ¡NO PUEDEN TENER TANTO CONTACTO! Darán una mala imagen a todo el mundo si la gente realmente empieza a pensar que hay algo serio entre ustedes dos. Y eso sería FATAL para el grupo, así que espero que no se vuelva a repetir muchachos.- dijo Brian mirándolos - porque sino, tendré que tomar medidas, y no les van a gustar, os lo advierto, vigilar con el contacto físico. -

- ehhh.. si.. lo sentimos Brian, supongo que... nos.. dejamos llevar un poco... no se volverá a repetir.- dijo Gerard sin mirar a nadie, no quería ver las caras de sus compañeros.

- Bueno chicos, veo que tienen mucho de lo que hablar, les dejo, pero de aquí 15 minutos les quiero listos para irse ¿de acuerdo? Bien, chao - dicho esto se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Nadie dijo nada, estaban demasiado cansados tanto físicamente como mentalmente, así que se marcharon sin decirse nada, con ganas de cenar, coger la cama y dormir.

* * *

Llegaron al hotel, se ducharon, se cambiaron, se fueron a cenar, la cena transcurrió entre comentarios sobre el concierto, eso si, evitando mencionar nada del beso. Terminaron de cenar y todos se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones cuando Gerard le pidió a Frank si podían hablar. Fueron a la habitación de este último.  
Frank se sentó en la cama nervioso. No sabía bien que iba a decirle a Gerard cuando este le preguntara el porqué del beso.  
Gerard se limitaba a caminar de un lado para otro, cogió un refresco y se lo bebió, Frank esperaba a que su amigo empezara a hablar.  
Al ver que no lo hacía empezó él. 

- Bueno Gee¿de que quieres hablar? - preguntó cogiendo una silla y sentándose delante de su amigo

- ...Creo que está claro, quiero una explicación - dijo Gerard todo serio mirando fijamente a los ojos de Frank

- ¿u-una explicación¿de que? - preguntó este intentado hacerse el sueco

- vamos Frank, lo sabes¿porqué me besaste de esa forma? -

- ¿de qué forma Gee? No te entiendo, sólo era espectáculo, cómo siempre - Frank intentaba excusarse aunque sonaba algo... falso.

- Oh claro Frankie, perdona, no recordaba que siempre me doy besos de película con todos mis amigos y les meto la lengua hasta el fondo - dijo Gerard irónicamente

- jeje... ¿no? esto de no beber alcohol te afecta Gee... jeje... vale, no tuvo gracia ¿verdad? - dijo Frank ya dejando por inútil bromear con su amigo. - No lo se¿vale? no se porqué te besé así Gerard, en serio, sólo seguí mis impulsos, ya sabes cómo soy. No pienso, actúo. Lo siento si te molestó Gee. - Frank bajó la mirada, no se veía con ánimos de mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

- No, no es que me molestara Frankie, tranquilo, es solo que... nunca antes lo habías echo, y... me asusté, nada más... ¿amigos? - dijo Gee sonriendo ya más calmado, la tensión entre ellos había desaparecido.

- Claro Gee - Frank sonrió también y se abrazaron antes de despedirse. Frank no sabía por que pero se sentía mal al haber quedado solo como "amigos"... Y Gerard se sentía igual...

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas entre Frank y Gerard volvieron a la normalidad con sus bromas y demás, pero todavía había ciertas cosas en el grupo algo extrañas, Mike no le quitaba ojo a Frank, Bob tampoco le quitaba ojo a Gerard, y Ray tampoco le quitaba ojo a Mike. Frank ya había aceptado que se estaba enamorando cada vez más de su mejor amigo, y estaba en guerra con Bob para conquistarlo. Gerard por su parte y ajeno a casi todo (N/A: recuerden que sabe de los sentimientos de su hermano hacía Frank) estaba confuso respecto a lo que sentía por Iero. Aquel beso lo confundió, bueno no, para ser sinceros, ya estaba confuso desde unos dias antes, pero creyó equivocadamente que sólo sentía una fuerte amistad hacia él, ahora creía que estaba empezando a sentir algo más... Mikey los llamó a comer, así que dejó a un lado sus pensamientos hacía Frank para intentar comer tranquilo... o eso intentó porque los malditos pensamientos seguían allí. 

A media comida apareció una joven con el pelo ondulado de color castaño claro, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes que a Gerard le resultaron extrañamente familiares... y unos labios carnosos pintados de un brillante color rojo. La chica se acercó a la mesa y les miró a todos uno por uno, cuando pasó la vista por Frank este le saludó y ella respondió al saludo sonrojándose, al parecer se conocían y eso no gustó para nada a Gerard ni a Mike que la miraron mal, la chica hizo caso omiso de las miradas asesinas de los hermanos y paró la vista en Ray. Este se percató y le sonrió y esta hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Aquí estás! Te estaba buscando. ¿Puedes hablar ahora o mejor luego? - preguntó la chica mirándolo

- ¡Oh! Claro que puedo hablar ahora Ginna, encima que soy yo el que te llama... Gracias por venir - miró a los chicos - chicos, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego - se levantó y se fue con la chica que respondía al nombre de Ginna.

- ¿La conoces Frankie? - preguntó Gerard al aludido

- ¿eh? Oh.. bueno.. si. Ayer por la mañana llamó a mi puerta buscando a Ray y la conocí nada más - contestó este quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Oh.. está bien - Volvieron a comer y no dijeron mucho más.

* * *

Estaban paseando por el jardín del hotel. Ray miraba el suelo pensativo, Ginna sólo esperaba en silencio a que el otro empezara a hablar... Cuando conoció a Ray enseguida se llevaron bien, se entendían, ese día solo tenia que pasarle un mensaje de su manager, Brian, pero se quedaron hablando durante más rato y se hicieron amigos, claro que lo que ni él ni el resto del grupo sabía era que ella era una enviada especial de la discográfica que estaba allí para vigilarlos... (la discográfica no se fiaba un pelo de los juegos de los chicos en el escenario) y para recibir las visitas que llegarían dentro de unos días... pero realmente le había caído bien Ray y le daba pena que un chico tan majo cómo él estuviera triste. 

- Bueno Ray... ¿y que querías decirme? - preguntó Ginna ya impaciente

- ...El otro día... me declaré a Mike - dijo Toro mirándola a los ojos, estos lo miraban con sorpresa

- va.. vaya... no me esperaba que fueras tan rápido Ray - dijo sonriendo - ¿y.. que te dijo? -

- no... no tuvo tiempo de responderme.. entró Bob diciendo que teníamos que irnos - contestó Ray sonrojándose y poniéndose triste - no se que hacer Ginna... se muy bien que me dirá que no, él está enamorado de Frank...-

- ¿de Iero? -

- Si¿lo conoces? -

- Si.. bueno.. más o menos, el otro día cuando te buscaba llame a su puerta pensándome que era tu habitación -

- Oh, está bien - sonrió. Ginna era muy dulce, y se estaba comportando muy bien con él, le había cojido mucho cariño. La abrazó. - Gracias -

Esta sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo - no hay de que Ray, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras - se quedaron así unos momentos antes de separarse.

- ¿que crees que debería hacer? - preguntó Ray

- No lo sé... quizás darle un poco de tiempo a Mike, tengo un presentimiento Ray... las cosas entre vosotros van a cambiar... solucionándose todo eso si... - Ray la miró extrañado - tengo que irme, ya nos veremos ¿vale? - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a un Ray estático en el jardín.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso Ginna?

* * *

Tuuuut... 

Tuuuut...

Tuuuut...

Tuuuut...

-_ ¿si? _-

- ¿Ginna? -

-_ ¡Oh! Hola¿qué quiere? _-

- Dentro de una semana las tendrás allí -

-_ ¿dentro de una semana? De acuerdo _-

- ya te llamaré para decirte el aeropuerto y demás -

-_ OK _-

- bye Ginna -

-_ bye _-

* * *

Después de comer se fueron todos a su habitación o a pasear, a matar su tiempo libre de alguna manera con el único objetivo de mantener sus mentes ocupadas con tonterías hasta la hora de la entrevista, para la cual quedaban 6 horas. 

Bob se encontraba paseando por la calle distraído, intentando despejar su mente del maldito beso del día anterior. Ese beso en el que había soñado tantas noches, pero claro, Frank no salía en sus sueños, el que besaba a Gerard era él, no el estúpido de Iero. Le sabía mal tener cierto rencor hacía su amigo, pero era culpa de los malditos celos que le devoraban por dentro cada vez que veía al mayor de los Way riéndose con Iero, o cada vez que veía el contacto visual que tenían esos dos, o cada vez que los veía juntos, o cada vez que recordaba ese maldito beso...

Odiaba sentirse así. Era injusto todo lo que estaba pasando... Hará un par de semanas o así que el inútil de Iero se estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo que sentía hacía Gerard, y parecía que este también estaba empezando a sentir algo hacía el guitarrista, y eso era injusto, ÉL llevaba años enamorado de Gerard y este había pasado olímpicamente de él (de echo, tampoco lo había mostrado demasiado, ni se había declarado...) ¡y ahora, llega Iero con sus sonrojos y conquista al mayor de los Way sin mayor complicación¡Eso era una gran injusticia! Y Iero iba a pagar por ello... No le gustaba ser malo con sus amigos, pero el guitarrista se merecía una pequeña revancha... Y él, Bob Bryar, tenía el plan perfecto...

* * *

Mikey Way se encontraba buscando algún libro para pasar el rato y intentar no pensar en el chico que le tenía el corazón robado ni en la reciente declaración de su amigo... Que justo en ese momento entró en la biblioteca para en un principio buscar algún libro también pero cambió de opinión al ver al pequeño allí, este al perecer no se había dado cuenta de que era observado, así que Ray se giró para irse, no quería molestar al menor de los Way con su presencia, pero justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta la voz de Mike hizo que se girara. 

- Ray... ¿q-que haces aquí? - preguntó extrañado de ver a su amigo en la biblioteca, lugar poco frecuentado por Ray Toro...

- N-nada... Sólo buscaba un libro para leer... Pero me olvidé de que tenía uno en mi habitación... - dijo este intentando buscar una excusa y evitando mirar a los ojos al menor.

- Oh... Está b-bien... Es que me extrañó v-verte aquí... - Mike evitaba mirarlo a la cara

- si.. Lo s-se...- Se quedaron en silencio... Ray levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Mike, se miraron fijamente pero no dijeron nada hasta que Ray se decidió a sacar el tema que tanta tensión causaba entre ellos - oye Mike... Todavía tienes que... -

- s-si... Lo se Ray...-

- bueno.. Yo solo te lo... Recordaba... -

- Bueno... Supongo que ya sabes que yo... Lo siento Ray... Yo no... No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos... Porque yo.. Estoy... Enamorado de Frank...- Mike lo miraba con dolor en los ojos

- Ya lo sabía... no esperaba otra respuesta Mike, tranquilo, además, no quería molestarte con mis sentimientos, es solo que no pude más y lo solté, nada más... Olvidemos esto ¿de acuerdo? Yo no te he dicho nada. Estaré bien de verdad - sonrió - sólo te pido que olvidemos todo y sigamos siendo igual de amigos que antes.. ¿te parece? - Ray miró con confianza a los ojos del menor esperando su respuesta, que no fue otra que un fuerte abrazo entre amigos.

* * *

¡¡Hasta aquí el 5to capitulo:D  
Espero que les esté gustando el fic )  
Y que el capitulo les haya gustado nn  
¿qué plan tendrá Bob para la venganza hacía Frankie:O  
¿quiénes serán las visitas que espera Ginna?  
En el próximo capi sabremos más de esos misterios ;) 

Sólo me queda darles las gracias por leer y comentar:D

Besos y cuídense!!

.·siesna·.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shhht! It's a secret darling **

chapter 6: friends or enemies?

_Mikey avanzaba con paso rápido por el pasillo sin dejar de pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Se paró delante de la habitación de su hermano y llamó dos veces. Esperó a que el mayor de los Way le abriera la puerta y cuando lo hizo entró para dentro de la habitación y sin que el otro se diera cuenta cerró con candado la puerta. Aprovechó que Gerard se giró para coger la lámpara de la mesa que tenía al lado y golpear con toda su fuerza a su hermano, que cayó al suelo inconsciente. _

Mikey observó el rostro de su hermano. Sus parpados cerrados como si durmiera plácidamente, los labios rojos entreabiertos, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, y un par de hilos de sangre recorriendo su lindo rostro. Mike cogió al mayor por los brazos y lo arrastró hacia el baño. Dejó el cuerpo allí y cerró la puerta con candado, asegurándose de que Gerard no podría salir sin ayuda de alguien. Lanzó la lámpara a la basura y se fue a la habitación de Frank.

Entró sin llamar ya que este tenía la puerta abierta. En el interior descubrió a una bella figura durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Sin aparentes preocupaciones. Se acercó a la cama lentamente no sin antes haber cerrado la puerta con candado. Observó el rostro del menor sus parpados perfectamente cerrados, su respiración pausada y acompasada, sus labios sensualmente entreabiertos de vez en cuando dejaban ir algún que otro suspiro...

Mikey cada vez se estaba acercando más a esos labios tan deseados cuando... 

el "TOC TOC" de la puerta despertó al menor de los Way de su sueño, de su perfecto sueño, donde él estaba con Frank y su hermano desaparecía... se levantó de la cama, cogió sus gafas y lentamente se dirigió hacía la puerta ya podía ser algo importante o si no quien fuera que fuese iba a sufrir su furia. Abrió la puerta encontrándose a alguien a quien no esperaba ver esa noche.

- Michael... Tenemos que hablar... Tengo algo que contarte que estoy seguro de que te va a interesar... Y mucho -

- De acuerdo, pasa, espero que sea importante -

- Lo es -

* * *

Frank se levantó al escuchar la musiquita de su móvil. Él no recordaba haber puesto ninguna alarma por lo que tenían que estar llamándolo, cogió el aparato de encima su mesita de noche y con la vista aún algo borrosa consiguió ver quien osaba estorbar su sueño. Despertó de golpe al ver con algo de dificultad el nombre de "Gerard" en la pantallita de su móvil. Casi se le cae de las manos de los nervios, pulso el botoncito verde para descolgar y se lo puso en la oreja, era raro en su amigo llamarlo tan temprano... Un momento... ¿qué hora era? Bahh... Daba igual.

-_ ¿Frank?_ - se oyó la voz de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono.

- Ahhh... ¡¿Si?! - Frank respondió nervioso, y no sabia porque... Miles de veces había hablado por teléfono con Gerard... Pero recordó que las otras veces él aún no sabía que sentía por su amigo... Pero si se sentía emocionado cuando lo llamaba...

-_ Esto... Estaba pensando... Que.. Como los otros se han ido a desayunar juntos... Podríamos ir tu y yo... Si te apetece claro... Porque.. ¿me equivoco si digo que te acabas de despertar?_ - preguntó Gerard divertido

- ¡Claro que no me acabo de levantar! Que cosas dices Gee... ¡Y claro que me apetece ir a desayunar contigo¿Hace cuanto que no íbamos los dos? - Frank contó mentalmente - unos... Bah... ¿qué más da? Hacia mucho que no íbamos - respondió feliz.

-_ Si, tienes razón¿te paso a buscar dentro de un cuarto de hora?_ - preguntó Gerard

- Si claro -

-_ Hasta ahora pues_ -

- Hasta ahora... - Frank colgó el teléfono y se levantó de la cama para irse a duchar, ese iba a ser uno de sus mejores desayunos de su vida... No cada día uno puede desayunar a solas con Gerard Way... (NA: Ojalá.. TT xD)

Le costó decidir que ponerse, aún no lo sabía cuando Gerard llamó a su puerta, Frank lo hizo esperar unos 10 minutos hasta que salió con una camiseta negra ajustada, unos pantalones tejano oscuro y una cazadora negra. Realmente sexy a la vista del mayor que iba con una camiseta sin mangas gris oscuro, unos pantalones negros ajustados y una cazadora negra parecida a la de Frank. Realmente sexy a la vista del menor.

* * *

Ginna despertó, se duchó y se vistió rápidamente, tenía el día libre en el hotel y le había prometido a Ray que iría a desayunar con él. Habían quedado a las 9 y ya eran las 8:45 y se acababa de levantar... Llegaría tarde seguro.

Efectivamente llegó 10 minutos tarde. Ray ya estaba por llamarla cuando llegó. Habían quedado en la puerta del hotel. Ray subió al coche de Ginna y fueron al centro de la ciudad. Pasearon un poco buscando un buen sitió donde desayunar. Ray se dejó aconsejar por Ginna que era la que vivía en Paris. Se sentaron en una terraza y esperaron a que el camarero les trajera el desayuno que habían pedido.

- Y Bien Ray¿cómo va todo? - Preguntó la chica bebiendo un poco de su café.

- Pues como siempre, Bien, la normalidad ha vuelto entre Mikey y yo. Eso me gusta, se está mejor así que con la maldita tensión por el medio siempre - Respondió este

- Si seguro que si -

- ¿Y tu¿qué tal todo? Nunca me cuentas demasiado acerca de tu vida -

- Oh... Bueno.. Es que no tengo mucho a contar ¿sabes? Mi vida es aburrida, mis padres están divorciados, no tengo hermanos, y no hay mucho más que contar - dijo sonriendo, le gustaba la curiosidad del chico, lastima que no podía contarle la verdad acerca de a que se dedicaba realmente.

- Seguro que habrá algo interesante, todos tenemos algo¿por qué tu no? - preguntó Ray mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
- Porque no todos somos músicos famosos Ray Toro - dijo esta riendo

- Oh vamos Ginna.. No digas tonterías, seguro que hay algo interesante en tu vida - insistió este.

- Ehhh.. No lo creo jaja - Ginna tenía que desviar el tema como fuese o corría el peligro de confesarlo todo...

* * *

Frank y Gerard estaban buscando alguna cafetería para ir a desayunar. Frank iba más feliz que de costumbre, casi daba saltitos de felicidad, casi, porque no quería que Gee le interrogara sobre sus extraños comportamientos, como su sonrojo, parecía que Gerard había olvidado el tema porque no había echo ningún comentario más acerca de eso.

Habían estado bromeando todo el camino... Pero no habían sido las típicas bromas que tenían... Más bien tenían un doble sentido... Sip... Bromas con indirectas... Esa había sido su táctica, pero no se esperó que su amigo le respondiera de la misma forma...  
Realmente le daba miedo el mayor de los Way cuando hacía cosas de esas, pero le gustaba, le encantaba ese lado malicioso y pervertido de su amigo, era parte del encanto de Gerard.

Frank sequía sumido en sus pensamientos de "perfecciones de Gerard Way" cuando oyó que su amigo lo llamaba.

- ¿FRANK? - gritó Gerard ya desesperado, era la décima vez que lo llamaba, Frank parecía estar pensando en algo que realmente le gustaba porque hasta que no lo llamó por décima vez, no reaccionó.. Y ¡oh! Cosas de la vida... Frank se sonrojó... Seguro que por lo que estaba pensando...

- ¡Uah¿Decías algo Gee? Perdona estaba pensando en... Cosas - dijo quitándole importancia y sonrojándose notablemente, cosa que maldijo.

- ¿En que estabas pensando? - preguntó malicioso

- ¡¿Eh¡En nada importante Gerard¿qué querias? - intentó desviar el tema

- Luego me contarás todo renacuajo... - lo miro maliciosamente - te decía que Ray y la chica esa llamada... Ginna, nos están invitando a desayunar con ellos, están en esa mesa de allí¿los ves? - preguntó

- ¿eh? O si si los veo¿quieres ir? A mi me da igual... - dijo rezando para que Gee dijese que no, Frank realmente no quería ir a desayunar con Ray y Ginna... Él quería SU perfecto desayuno A SOLAS con GERARD WAY

- Si ¿por qué no? Vamos con ellos - dicho y echo, Gerard empezó a andar hacía la mesa, a Frank se le cayó en alma a los pies... Se resignó y con cara de enfadado fue hacía allí. Siguiendo a su amigo, y no pudo evitar mirarle su bonito culo... Si realmente Gee tenía un hermoso culo... Frank se sonrojó por segunda vez en ese día cuando hacía menos de 2 minutos que se había sonrojado... Se maldijo por sonrojarse tan rápidamente.

* * *

Ginna vio su salvación, a lo lejos vio a Iero y su amigo, el vocalista del grupo le pareció que era, se lo dijo a Ray y este los llamó, el chico de pelo negro alto y con gafas de sol parecía llamar a Iero, pero este estaba en una especie de trance porque no respondía a pesar de que los gritos de su amigo llegaban asta donde estaban ellos... Al fin reaccionó, a Ginna le pareció que el más alto le proponía ir a desayunar con ellos y Iero aceptó de mala gana... Viniendo hacia donde estaban ellos observó que Frank estaba enojado y... ¿qué demonios le miraba a su amigo¿El culo¿Frank Iero le estaba mirando el culo a su amigo? De pronto el chico se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Ginna rió flojito y saludo a los recién llegados.

- Hola chicos - saludó Ray - Esta es Ginna Black, Ginna, estos son Gerard Way y Frank Iero aunque creo que al último ya lo conoces - presentó

- Si, un placer Gerard - dijo ella sonriéndole

- No no, el placer es mío Ginna - dijo sonriéndole seductoramente, le cogió la mano y le dio un pequeño beso, la chica era linda y aunque no despertaba demasiado interés en él, Gerard quería jugar un poco con ella. Sería divertido. No solía jugar con las chicas, no le agradaba, pero Ginna era diferente, Gerard tenía el presentimiento de que esta chica era algo más que una simple empelada del hotel. Quería divertirse con ella, sabía que les escondía algo, y eso a Gerard Way, no se le hace.

* * *

Estaban en una pequeña cafetería en el centro de París, habían seguido a sus amigos hasta allí, pero en vez de ir con ellos se habían sentado en otra mesa en la cafetería de al lado. Tomaron sus cafés y observaron los movimientos de sus dos amigos. Iban de incógnito para que no los reconocieran. No tenían que ser descubiertos, no aún.

- Oye Bob¿Estás seguro de esto? Quiero decir, el plan es muy bueno pero... ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? Si nos descubren sabes que nos mataran... - dijo el menor de los dos.

- Oye Mikey, si no quieres hacerlo solo dilo, te vas al hotel, me juras que no dirás nada y me dejas en paz que ya lo haré yo - contestó el mayor.

- No es eso Bob, en ningún momento he dicho que no quisiera hacerlo. Es solo que... Se me hace extraño... -

- Hey, no pasa nada ¿vale? Todo saldrá bien, confía en mi Mike, sabes que no dejaré que te pase nada, si nos pillan la culpa caerá sobre mi y solo sobre mi. Al fin y al cabo la idea fue mía - dijo intentando calmarlo

- ¿Ves? Eso no me gusta, la culpa es de los dos, si nos pillan confesaremos y listo, no es justo que solo te las cargues tu Bobby - Bob sonrió, le gustaba que el menor se preocupara tanto por él

- No van a pillarnos Mike - Hizo una pausa - Mira, se mueven, sigámosles - dicho esto, dejaron el dinero en la mesa y se fueron detrás de sus amigos.

El plan estaba resultando bien...

* * *

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, entre bromas, comentarios y demás, Frank estaba algo mosqueado ya que le habían destrozado SU perfecto desayuno A SOLAS con GERARD WAY, pero en el fondo tampoco se lo estaba pasando tan mal... Parecía una reunión de parejitas... Ginna y Ray por una parte y Gerard y Frank por otra... Rió por su pensamiento, que cosas se imaginaba... Pagaron y se fueron a dar un paseo... Los cuatro. Ray llamó a Frank para hablar mientras que Ginna y Gerard se adelantaron haciendo broma entre ellos, al parecer se habían echo muy amigos pensó molesto Frank. Sí, estaba celoso.

Siguieron andando por un largo rato hablando y demás. Frank estaba hablando con Ray cuando...

- Hey Ray... ¿dónde están Ginna y Gee? - preguntó Frank.

- Pues ahora que lo dices... Ni idea tio - Ray respondió buscandolos con la mirada... Sep... Los habían perdido..._ "Genial... Ahora Gee esta SOLO con Ginna... Si si... GENIAL"_ pensó molesto Frank.

- Vamos a buscarlos - dijo Frank serio empezando a andar.

* * *

- Hey Ginna... Perdimos a los otros dos... - dijo Gerard mirando alrededor, no le gustaba separarse de Frank... Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad para jugar con la chica.

- Pues si... ¿qué hacemos¿Los buscamos? - preguntó la chica divertida. Gerard le había caído bien, pero supo que el chico tramaba algo con ella... Y ella estaba prevenida, durante el desayuno no paraba de tirarle miradas con indirectas, aunque tampoco podía quitarle los ojos a Iero... Los chicos eran taaaan obvios a veces... Daba las gracias a dios por ser una chica...

- Umm.. Nah... Que nos busquen ellos.. Conociendo a Frankie seguro que ya están en ello.. Nosotros podemos sentarnos en un banco de esos y esperarlos¿qué te parece Ginna? - preguntó el mayor de los Way señalando un banco.

- Si¿por qué no? Venga vamos - dijo ella sonriéndole pícaramente. Gerard sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos preciosos? - dijo Gerard mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la chica se sonrojó un poco.

- Oh, Si, lo sabía, pero gracias por recordármelo Gerard - dijo la chica mirándolo desafiadoramente. Si él quería jugar, ella jugaría.

Gerard sonrió, le gustaban las chicas así.

- De nada mujer - dijo acercando su mano a su rostro para tocarle la suave piel. La chica se mostró recelosa al principio, pero luego dejó que Gerard le tocara la cara con sus suaves manos, tenía que reconocer que el chico sabía lo que hacía, además era muy guapo. Gerard iba acercándose cada vez más al rostro de Ginna, el mayor cerró los ojos y la chica empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, se sonrojó a más no poder, tenía los labios del chico a milímetros de los suyos, cerró los ojos esperando el roce de sus labios cuando de pronto notó unos labios en su mejilla y seguidamente una carcajada.

Gerard se estaba partiendo de la risa, había bien engañado a la pobre chica. Supo que era momento de correr si no quería morir así que no se lo pensó más y empezó a correr aún con lágrimas en los ojos y riendo a carcajada limpia, Ginna iba detrás gritándole de todo menos guapo cuando de pronto Gerard chocó con algo o mejor dicho, con alguien.

- Ouch, lo siento¿estas bien? - Gerard levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos verdes que no podían ser de cualquier otra persona, se sonrojó - Oh¡Hola Frankie! - se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo muy fuerte, como si hiciera meses que no se veían.

- ¡Hola Gee! - dijo este correspondiendo al abrazo - ¿dónde habéis estado? De pronto vi que no estabais - explicó Frank aún abrazado a Gerard oliendo su dulce aroma... El mayor de los Way olía tan bien...

- Oh nada.. Simplemente os estuvimos esperando en este parque - dijo Gerard abrazándose aún más a Frank susurrándole al oído -_ Te eché de menos mi Frankie_ - Frank tras escuchar eso se sonrojó y contestó también en un susurro -_ yo también te eché de menos mi Gee_ - Gerard también se sonrojó, no se esperaba una contestación, no sabía ni porque había dicho eso... Se separó de Frank, los dos se miraron a los ojos fijamente perdiéndose en las orbes del otro... Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, notaban sus respiraciones pausadas...

- Hey chicos, estamos aquí... - dijo Ray divertido por la escena, se veían realmente lindos, tenía que admitirlo, hacían buena pareja, lo sentía por Mikey, pero era la verdad.

Los dos se separaron bruscamente rompiendo el abrazo y se despidieron para ir al hotel, necesitaban pensar cada uno en sus cosas.

* * *

Mikey y Bob habían observado la escena con rabia y celos. Se miraron y decidieron que ya no había marcha atrás en el plan. Lo harían. Lo harían por lo injusto que había sido el amor con ellos... Se vengarían.

Era duro ver escenas como esa en los cuales ellos no participaban... Les dolía mucho, y ya hacía tiempo que se aguantaban las ganas de vengarse. No es que les gustara la venganza, ni que odiaran a sus amigos... Era solo que no podían aguantar más los malditos celos, volvieron al hotel, tenían que perfeccionar su plan.

* * *

Ginna y Ray siguieron andando y paseando un rato más, contándose lo que habían estado hablando con los otros chicos y demás. Ginna le contó a Ray lo que le había echo Gerard y este rió por fuera pero por dentro quería tener unas palabritas con su vocalista...

- Ray... - empezó la chica

- Dime -

- ¿Hay algo entre esos dos? - preguntó directa

- ¿Uh¿entre Gerard y Frank? - Ginna asintió - ¡No! O al menos no todavía - rió, los dos habían notado que esos no tardarían en estar juntos.

- Hacen una linda pareja - dijo la chica sonriendo

- Sip, esperemos que puedan estar juntos - dijo Ray algo preocupado.

- ¿esperemos que puedan¿Hay algo que se lo impida? - preguntó curiosa la chica.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo 6:D  
Espero que les esté gustando! ;)  
¿qué plan estarán tramando Bob y Mikey¿qué pasará con Gee y Frankie? Y... ¿qué pretendía Gerard con Ginna:O Todo en el próximo capi :DD

Gracias a las lindas personas que me dejan reviews! nOn ¡las amo!  
Mil gracias! Y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo nn  
Solo me queda pedir los fabulosos reviews que me hacen tan feliz de mis lindas chicas :D

Besos y cuídense mucho!

Les quiere:

.·siesna·.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shhht! It's a secret darling **

Chapter 7: where is our friendship?

Gerard entró en su habitación tras despedirse de Frank y cerró la puerta tras de si. Cogió un refresco y se sentó en la cama. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Frank? ¿cuándo había empezado a sentirse así con él? ¿Era normal que le pasara eso?

Recordó la primera vez que vio la sonrisa de su amigo.. Era realmente linda... Sep... Frankie tenía una bonita sonrisa... Era una sonrisa que se contagiaba, siempre que le veía sonreír, por muy triste que estuviera, sonreía él también.. Frank también tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes, unos ojos llenos de vida, de ilusión, de esperanza, de alegría, de comprensión cuando lo necesitaba... Su nariz era recta y fina, perfecta, su piel era fina y suave... Le encantaba acariciarlo... Su pelo era actualmente negro, liso, fino, suave...

Se asustó al encontrarse pensando en su amigo de esa forma... Le daba miedo el sentir algo por otro hombre... Nunca había tenido relaciones con otro hombre, y también le asustaba el echo de ser rechazado, aunque Frank le había demostrado lo contrario. Sí, estaba asustado, sonaba absurdo y estúpido, pero era así, Gerard Way tenía miedo. Pero decidió intentarlo, probar lo que era estar enamorado de un hombre.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y descansar un rato, tenía que tener la mente despejada para esa tarde.

______________________________________________________________________

Mikey y Bob llegaron al hotel y se fueron a la habitación de Bob a hablar sobre su magnifico plan, estaban llegando a la habitación de este cuando pasaron por delante de un cuarto pequeño con la puerta entreabierta, iban a pasar de largo cuando oyeron una voz conocida dentro del cuarto.

- ¿Si? ¿Diga? Ginna al habla - dijo una voz, los chicos pusieron la oreja enganchada a la puerta para ver que oían.

- Ajá... Así que las visitas se adelantan a mañana...- la chica hablaba sobre recibir visitas, eso no les interesaba a ellos así que iban a irse cuando oyeron algo que si les interesó - Si si, todo va como planeó, los chicos no saben ni sospechan nada director... Ajá... No, ningún problema, mañana mismo iré al aeropuerto a recogerlas... Si, descuide, los chicos no sabrán nada de esto hasta mañana.. Si, claro... Descuide... Bye - la chica colgó, vieron que se dirigía hacía la puerta así que se separaron de la puerta haciendo ver que pasaban por allí sin haber oído ni una palabra, la chica los saludó con una pequeña reverencia y se fue, los chicos suspiraron aliviados antes de ir a la habitación de Bob.

Se miraron con miradas confusas... ¿qué había representado esa conversación telefónica que acababa de tener la chica esa llamada Ginna? ¿Tenia que ver con ellos? ¿con algo que ellos NO sabían? Y el director con el que hablaba.. ¿No sería el director de la discográfica verdad?.. Demasiadas dudas rondaban por sus cabezas...

- ¿Crees que deberíamos alertar a los demás? - preguntó el menor

- No se... De todas formas la chica esa dijo que lo sabríamos mañana ¿no? - respondió el otro cogiendo un refresco de la nevera

- ...si.. Supongo.. ¿crees que será algo malo? - preguntó Mike algo preocupado

- No lo se Mike... Pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos demasiado por eso ahora... Centrémonos en lo que tenemos que hacer - respondió Bob sentándose en un sillón

- Si claro... - respondió el otro

______________________________________________________________________

Faltaba una hora para la entrevista cuando se levantó, se duchó rápidamente y se estaba vistiendo cuando llamaron a la puerta, fue a abrir con solo unos pantalones puestos y se encontró a Bob, se sorprendió al ver al batería allí. Este se sonrojó al ver al vocalista con tan poca ropa puesta.

- Oh, Hola Bob, pasa - dijo dejándolo pasar.

- Hola Gerard, siento venir ahora, veo que estás ocupado, pero es importante - dijo este todo serio sin poder apartar la vista de el cuerpo del mayor de los Way.

Gerard lo miró confuso - ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a después de la entrevista Bob?- preguntó curioso el vocalista intentando cautivar la atención del batería, le incomodaba que no dejara de mirarle.

______________________________________________________________________

Frank fue el último en bajar, como siempre iba tarde, así que bajó y se sorprendió de ver que Brian aún no había llegado a recogerles, saludó a todos, Ray estaba leyendo una revista, Mike estaba leyendo un libro, buscó a Gerard con la mirada y lo encontró charlando muy animadamente con alguien que Frank no podía ver porque se lo tapaba la columna, así que se acercó para descubrir quien estaba hablando con su amigo, que no era otro que el mismísimo Bob. ¿qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo?

No lo habían visto por lo que se sentó en un sillón, cogió una revista e izo ver que leía cuando en realidad estaba observando la escena ya que no podía oír lo que decían.

Bob aprovechó que Gerard estaba desprevenido para atacarlo con cosquillas y Gee no pudo hacer más que partirse de risa y casi caer al suelo, digo casi, porque Bob aprovechó para cogerlo entre sus brazos y atraerlo hacia si. Esta vez Gerard contraatacó y fue Bob el que casi se cae porque Gerard lo cogió para evitar que cayera. Frank estaba de los nervios, estaba celoso, MUY celoso, ya había tenido bastante con lo que le había dicho Mikey hacía un rato para tener que aguantar eso ahora.

La revista estaba quedando destrozada de la fuerza que estaba haciendo Frank para no ir y pegarle un puñetazo a Bob.

Mike vio los celos que tenía Frank y sonrió ligeramente, se acercó a él con la intención de aprovechar los celos a su favor.

- Hey Frankie, ¿qué te pasa? Te veo tenso - comentó el bajista como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ... No es nada Michael - contestó el guitarrista, no estaba de humor para nada, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, ¿Gerard quería jugar? Pues él no se quedaría atrás - Oye Mike, siento haberte contestado así, ¿me perdonas? - preguntó Frank haciendo pucheritos.

- ¡Oh! Frank, sabes de sobra que si - dijo el otro sonriendo, le extrañó el cambio de animo del otro tan repentino.

- ¡Que dulce eres Mike! - dijo Frank lo suficientemente alto para que Gerard girara la cabeza y lo viera - ¡Dame un abrazo! - y sin darle tiempo a Mikey a contestar se le tiró encima abrazándolo fuertemente, viendo como la cara de Gerard se desfiguraba por momentos. Sonrió triunfante.

Mike estaba estupefacto ¿qué le pasaba a Frankie? Daba igual, lo estaba abrazando así que él correspondió al abrazó y sonrió feliz cuando vio la cara de su hermano. Esa cara de celos de querer matarlo de Gerard no tenía precio, por fin su hermano sentía como se llevaba sintiendo él hacía tiempo.. mucho tiempo.

Gerard se los quedó mirando, comprobando lo que le había dicho Bob hacia un rato. Frank era un maldito imbécil. Giró la cara y sin decir una palabra se tiró encima de Bob abrazándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- ¡Oh Bob! ¡Como te quiero! ¡Gracias por todo amigo! ¿Te apetece salir esta noche conmigo a tomar algo? - dijo Gerard lo suficientemente fuerte para que Frank lo oyera y se girara.

- De.. de nada hombre..- contestó Bob sonrojándose ligeramente ante la cercanía de su amigo - Y si... si, claro que iré contigo esta noche - dijo sonriendo el batería, por fin tenía lo que tanto había deseado, ¡una cita con Gerard! Aunque no entendía muy bien el cambio de humor de su amigo... pero miró triunfante a Frank.

Frank miró la escena con celos y furia, por lo que giró la cara hacia Mikey, iba a responder al ataque de Gerard cuando entró Brian.

- Bueeeno chicos, veo que se quieren mucho, eso esta bien, buen rollo en el grupo, si señor, así me gusta, pero nada más que amigos, si señor. Bien, ¡vámonos chicos! - dijo después de su súper discurso.

______________________________________________________________________

Frank y Gerard no se dijeron nada en todo el viaje, se mataban con la mirada, en el bus Frank se sentó con Mikey y Gerard se sentó con Bob mientras que Ray los miraba divertido... eran como crios a veces...  
Llegaron a su destino y se fueron hacia el lugar donde se efectuaría la entrevista. Entraron y se sentaron como les dio la gana, Frank entró el primero sentándose en una punta seguido de Mike, Gerard hizo entrar después a Ray, seguido de Bob y finalmente entró Gerard sentándose en la otra punta, entró la entrevistadora y vio como se habían sentado, no le gustó por lo que los cambió a pesar de las quejas de los chicos.

Y los sentó como ella quiso, empezando por Ray que lo puso en una punta, seguido de Mikey, después se sentó Frank y a su lado un malhumorado Gerard seguido de Bob. Parecía que las sillas de Frank y Gerard se repelieran porque estaban lo más separados posible juntándose lo más que podían a su compañero (Frank a Mikey y Gerard a Bob). Le entrevistadora los miró reaprovatoriamente pero ellos no le hicieron caso.

- Bueno pues... cuando quieran empezamos... - dijo la mujer

- Oh si, ya puede empezar - contestó Ray evitando mirar a sus compañeros

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas la entrevista degeneró a preguntas más personales como estas.

- La pregunta es para el Sr. Gerard Way -este asintió dándole a entender que podía continuar - Se rumorea que hay algo más que amistad entre usted y el Sr. Frank Iero después del espectáculo que ofrecieron el otro día... ¿es eso cierto? - preguntó la mujer suponiéndose la respuesta solo de verlos.

- ¡¿Pero que estupidez está diciendo?! ¡¿Tener YO algo con ÉL?! Ni borracho... El otro día solo estábamos actuando como siempre- contestó mirando mal a la mujer

- Ya.. claro.. la siguiente es para usted Sr. Bob Bryar - continuó la mujer. Bob no dijo nada esperando que la mujer continuase - Se dice que usted entró en la banda porque en ella estaba Gerard Way, y puesto que siente algo más que amistad hacia el vocalista...¿es cierto? - Bob la mató con la mirada

- Oiga, ¿que mierda de entrevista es esta? ¡¿YO enamorado de GERARD?! usted está LOCA, si las demás preguntas son como esas nos vamos - dijo al tiempo que todos asentían. La mujer se disculpó y continuó haciendo preguntas ya más normales aunque de vez en cuando se colaba alguna del tipo de las anteriores.

Al cabo de un rato a Frank ya se le había pasado el enfado por las escenitas en la recepción del hotel así que decidió volver a hacer de sus bromas con Gerard como sentarse encima suyo, y sus típicos juegos, pero cada vez que intentaba algo Gerard lo alejaba de si mirándolo mal.  
Frank no entendía el porque de esa reacción de su compañero... Mikey y Bob no podían más que sonreír ante el éxito de su plan y Ray solo podía mirar preocupado lo que habían causado sus dos amigos...

Acabó la entrevista y se fueron al hotel, todos se fueron directamente a su habitación a ducharse y demás antes de ir a cenar.

Frank decidió ir a hablar con Gerard, no podía ser verdad lo que les estaba pasando, no podía ser cierto que Gerard hubiese estado utilizándolo solo para publicidad extra, porque entonces, ¿porque estaba enfadado en la entrevista? ¿No hubiese sido más normal que hubiesen echo sus típicos juegos? Necesitaba respuestas, y las tendría, no soportaba el estar enfadado con su mejor amigo. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que su amigo le abriera la puerta., Frank se puso en posición, contó hasta tres y...

¡PLAF! en cuanto Gerard abrió la puerta y vio a Frank la cerró de golpe pero por algún motivo no pudo cerrarla, entonces vio que Frank había puesto su pie y parte de su cuerpo impidiendo el cierre de la puerta, así que no tuvo más remedio que abrir aunque se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de aplastarlo... Pero la quitó de su mente, no podía hacerle daño a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Que quieres? - preguntó más frio que de costumbre

- Hablar - contestó el otro

- ¿de que? No hay nada que hablar Iero - dijo dándole la espalda

- ¿Iero? ¿Desde cuando me llamas así? - preguntó el otro dolido, ni cuando se conocieron le había llamado por su apellido, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Gerard no contestó - Gerard, ¿que te pasa conmigo? ¿que te he echo? - preguntó Frank desesperado no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

- ¿Y lo preguntas? Si solo me quieres para hacer publicidad, lo siento Iero, pero se te ha acabado el chollo, ahora lárgate de mi vista - contestó Gerard sin mirarlo

- ¡¿Para hacer publicidad?! ¡¿Tu estás loco?! ¡Sabes que yo NUNCA haría eso Gerard! ¡Me DECEPCIONAS! ¡Eres tú el que me quieres solo para hacer publicidad, pero claro, como ahora ya tienes a Ginna, ahora a mi que me zurzan ¡¿no?! - Gritó Frank - ¡Mírame a la cara maldita sea Gerard! - siguió gritando, Gerard se giró y vio que los ojos de su mejor amigo estaban húmedos, amenazando con derramar lagrimas en cualquier momento, él se sentía igual, pero a diferencia de su amigo, él lo escondía, si era verdad que Frank lo estaba utilizando no iba a permitirse mostrar dolor y debilidad delante suyo.

- ¡No se de que demonios hablas Iero! ¡Yo NUNCA te utilizaría y lo sabes! ¡Sabes que a mi desde siempre me la ha llevado floja la maldita publicidad Iero! ¡y en cuanto a Ginna, sabes que yo no tendría NUNCA NADA con ella idiota! - contestó Gerard dejando entrever algo de dolor en su voz, no le gustaba pelarse con él...

- ¡Fuck you Gerard! - cogió la puerta y se largó dejando dentro a un Gerard destrozado, igual que él.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí el capitulo 7! :D  
no me peguen por la pelea de nuestra querida parejita ;___; tenía que pasar!  
y no se enfaden porque Bob y Mikey sean un poco malos en estos capis ;___;  
pido piedad xD  
¡Mil Gracias por sus fantásticos reviews! :D

Solo me queda pedirles sus fantásticos reviews :P

¡Besos y cuídense mucho!

Les quiere:

.·*siesna*·.


End file.
